1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an indicating device and, more particularly, to a device for indicating the location of an object, such as a parked vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With the advent of large shopping malls, the increase in air traffic and the large attendances at sporting and entertainment events, many large complexes have been built having surrounding parking areas of similar appearance in order to accommodate the large numbers of people driving vehicles to such areas. Quite frequently, drivers, upon leaving such areas, cannot find their vehicle due to the many parking areas and the similarity thereof thus causing a great loss of time and, in many cases, great anxiety. In an attempt to solve this problem, it has become the practice to denote general parking areas and lanes with indicia, such as letters, numbers, symbols or the like, to permit a driver to find his vehicle by merely remembering the general area and lane indicia representative of where he parked. Unfortunately, this requires the awkward procedure of either relying on one's memory or using a pencil and paper to note the location of the vehicle, both of these methods being disadvantageous due to the human failure of memory and the fact that, in many cases, pencil and paper are not available to note the location while, in other cases, the driver does not take the time to note the location.